


Memory

by snowynight



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Amnesia, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony may forget, but Steve remembers for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

It was a long day after Tony ending up being zapped by the alien ray and forgetting everything , so Steve said nothing when Tony climbed into the bed with him earlier than usual. When Tony swung an arm around him, Steve assumed that Tony just wanted cuddling. But then Tony tried to put Steve's shirt off.

Steve held his hand, "Don't,"

"I think we're a couple," Tony said, sounding a bit hurt.

"We're."

"So we should have sex?"

"You're not into sex. You're asexual."

"It's not what people said about me."

"You shouldn't believe everything people said."

Tony still looked doubtful. Steve sighed. "Let we just cuddle and sleep. You'll soon remember that it's part of the contract,"

"I can't believe that I'm not into sex, especially with you, I mean, look at you," Tony said, leering, but Steve could feel the relief from him.

Steve released Tony's hand and said, "Now sleep," patting Tony's back with his now free hand.

Soon Tony went still, and Steve went into sleep feeling Tony's heart beat. Tomorrow everything would be all right.


End file.
